Alice In Wonderland
by BlackRabbit101
Summary: Alice Baskerville was just exploring the garden just when a strange hole appeared and she ran in it with a strange boy into a strange colorful land. Will she find her true love there and get out in time before the Jabberwocky kills her.  Rated: K
1. Chapter 1: The Begining

Yay~! Finally got an idea from so much writers block. This is my First fanfic so please treat me kindly. (bows)

**Summary: **Alice Baskerville was just exploring the garden just when a strange hole appeared and sucked her into a strange colorful land. Will she find her true love there and get out in time before the Jabberwocky kills her.

Thoughts: _Italic_

Well that's all I'm going to spill~! Let's Go~!

Chapter 1: **The Begining**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Normal POV:<strong>_

Alice was just outside listening to her sister, Alyss's storybook, but she got bored and told her sister that she is going to explore the garden.

'_Man who would listening to a boring story like a girl falling into a hole and meet wired animals'_, Alice thought. Suddenly an odd blonde hair boy with rabbit ears carrying a pocket watch jumped out of the hedges and ran.

'_What the hell was that', _Alice thought and ran after him. "Who are you," she yelled. The strange boy just reply," Sorry, can't talk running out of time!" He ran faster, but Alice was catching up.

Suddenly the ground shook and a hole appears, the boy jumps in and so did Alice. '_Why is there a hole in my yard?'_

The inside of the hole as all dirt but it seemed endless, finally the end of it. When they got to the end, it was a room with two doors, one small and one big. There was also a table with a bottler of water that says Drink me and a cake that says Eat me. Alice looked around, but the unusual boy was gone.

'_Where did he go…. He must have went though one of those doors' _

Alice tried to open the big door but it was to hard to reach and the little on is to small to open. She looked around and saw the food.

' _Maybe if I eat that It might give me a clue, plus I'm getting hungry'_

Alice picked up the cake and ate a piece of it. She started growing bigger and bigger.

" I was right, this is like the story Alyss read to me!," Alice exclaimed. She opened the big door and saw a blank world.

' _Nothing is here…..' _she thought before she went back and close the door.

" Hmmm maybe it's the other door…" Alice said right after she drank half of the water in the bottle. She started to shrink and shrink. After it stopped she ran to the door and opened it leading to an Adventure and Romance. There was…..

* * *

><p>Hehe a cliff hanger~! I'll start the next chapter now since I'm still on school break~!<p>

Don't forget to R&R~! Next Chapter: **The Meeting**

**Alice in Wonderland**


	2. Chapter 2: The Meetings

**Hello Again~! I finally got Chapter 2 done~! Yuppy~! I'm not going to talk much cuz it will be a long chapter~. Let's GO~!**

**Read!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts and Alice in Wonderland by Tim Burton. I forgot to mention this in the first Chapter **

**Thoughts: **_Italic_

**Chapter 2: The meeting**

_**OZ POV:**_

I was strangely followed by a long black hair girl. I had to admit that she was kinda cute and brings a sunny feeling to me. Anyways I was telling my friends that a strange girl might come when all of a sudden they look up and gasped. I look behind me and saw that girl was here coming down the stairs and looking confuse. She then pointed at me and yelled," It's you!"

I got that feeling again. I looked surprised, but I calmed down, smile, and said," Nice to see you again, uhh-" She cut me off and answered, " Alice!"

" Oh Alice-chan~!"

She glared at me and I had a bad feeling she would kill me if I called her that.

" Just Alice!," She said with a glare.

"….uh…ok."

" Welcome to Wonderland Alice!"

She blinked three times before she replyed," What and where?"

I explain where she is, it took a while and at the end she cutted me off and said," By the way who are all of you."

" oh I'm Oz the White Rabbit, this is my friend Gil the caterpillar, and this is Echo-chan the door mouse~!"

Just then Echo's vain popped out and say,"Just Echo!"

Gil suddenly said," She is the one…"

There was a long sudden silent and Alice broke it by saying," What?"

Gil threw a stroll on ground and it showed the future. I saw the end and gasped, " It is you!"

Alice looked confuse. I took her hand and told everyone to come with me.

_**Alice POV:**_

I was surprised when Oz took my hand and ran. I was blushing, his hand was warm and soft.

We stopped at a long table with two sitting at the top and end.

Oz waved and shouted, " Break, Reim We found her!" They smiled and putted the tea down and the one with a top hat named Break or so walked on the table and looked at me with a smile. " Hello Alice."

He really creeps me out. I know it's going to be a long day. I tightly gripped Oz's hand to feel safe.. Somehow. I remembered. " What's a Jabberwocky? " After I said Jabberwocky, everyone looked at me with fear. I was struck with confusement.

The one named Reim with rabbit ears finally broke to silents and said," It's a monster…"

**Yay~! Done with chapter two! Now I need an idea for chapter 3 can you help me Plzzz?**

**R&R **

**Review for an idea!**

Alice In Wonder Land


	3. Chapter 3: The Encounter

**Sigh I think I got some ideas…. Onwards..**

**My next stories: **

**The Black Rabbit - Pandora Hearts Oz V. & Alice**

**Bitterish - Sisters Grimm Puck & Sabrina**

**Thoughts: **_Italic_

**Also Thanks to Sara96 for the idea, I'll save the other idea for the second to last chapter. How many Chapters are there? I don't know yet maybe 5 or up..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland or Pandora Hearts (I wish I did)**

**R&R: Read!**

**Chapter 3, The Encounter:**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oz's Pov:<strong>_

I shivered at the word "Jabberwocky", how does Alice know the name of the monster anyways?

Gil looked at her and said," How do you know?"

I pitched in and also asked," Yes Alice how do you know that name?"

She looked down and glanced up and said," My sister, Alyss read me a story about that beast, I didn't really listen to the whole thing, I only know it's name."

Break suddenly said, "Yes, correct Alice it's a monster not just any monster, a dragon type of monster. It is very hard to kill and made out of steel armor."

Alice sighed. "How am I suppose to defeat that then?"

I quickly responded,"I know you can Alice you looked very brave, there must be a way!"

By that, I was shocked of what I said, It sliped my mouth. I blushed a bit and so did Alice looking at me.

" T-thanks Oz…."

I think I got a bit more red.

Suddenly the ground shooked and a red playing cards raced out. I gasped and looked around for a hiding place.

"It's the Red queen's playing cards!" Reim shouted.

Break signaled for us to run into the forest. Still holding Alice's hand, we ran into the deep forest alone while our friends distract the soldiers. Echo was fighting them with her arm sword, Gil was fighting with a gun, while Break and Reim used their weapons and Break mostly his special weapon …. I think it was called a Chain.

"What's going on!" Alice demands.

"The Queen of Hearts also know as The Red Queen sent her soldiers to find you because you going to kill Lord Glen's Jabberwock and the Commander of the Army Vincent Nightary is going to bring you back to the queen. Ugh.. Gil was right this would happen.. Anyway let's run fast."

Alice looked at me for awhile, smiled and nodded.

Just then the sound of hooves galloped closer to us. I looked back and saw Vincent coming with a strange smile. I held Alice's hand a bit more tighter and ran as fast as I could. I finally saw the Crossing River to the next kingdom, The Pink Kingdom. But the army was gaining faster and faster by the second. I knew I had to do something, so I pushed Alice into the small boat and pushed her off.

"Good Luck Alice!" I shouted with a small smile, then I turned to face the army.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alice's POV:<strong>_

Oz was crazy! He just pushed me on to a small boat and let those soldiers capture him to the red queen!

" I'll come back for you, just wait!" I said and saw him smiling at me while they take him to the palace.

I clenched my fist and a tear rolled down my cheeks. I wiped it off with my hand. There was a bump and I thought I reached the next kingdom. I was right I did. Mostly everything was pink or white.

I stepped out and went into the palace, it was so peaceful and the trees were in full bloom of Sakura flowers.

"Who is there!"

I almost jumped, I looked up and saw a young pinked hair girl wearing a pink dress looking at me strangely.

"I'm Alice." I replyed.

She smiled and said," The Alice? The one that will slay the terrible Jabberwock?"

I looked at her for awhile and sighed. "I think.."

She smiled even more and grabbed my hand.

" Then, let's go!"

I looked at her confused and she just suddenly dragged me to her palace.

She gave me clothes to change because mine were dirty from the fall. The clothes I changed to were red and black. I was wearing a long black and red jacket, black skirt, and a white botton shirt.

The pink queen was smiling like I was a winning prize.

" Oh I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Sharon Rainsworth the Pink Queen! Nice to meet you Alice, now telling me what's going on!"

I did what she told me to and after I finished she looked at me with a tissue in her hand and teary eyes.

"What a passionate story your so nice to say your going to bring back your friends." She sniffed

I looked at her, she was weak at these kind of stories?

She stood up and said," Go! You need to save your friends and here this is to help you."

She gave a small knife and I ran off thinking, '_I'm going to save you, Oz!'_

Suddenly Sharon yelled," My Chain will help you!"

Before I can react, the place disappeared and I was at the Red Queen's backyard.

**Creak **

Someone was coming, I hid behind a bush. After that person was out of sight, I ran into the palace.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay~ Finished chapter 3, The Encounter. I'm going to prepare the house for my Birthday Party on Saturday, Jan. 7, But my real birthday is on Jan. 12. But I can't have a party on a School day, I'm too busy. Woah a total of 957 words~!<strong>

**Next Chapter: Chapter 4, The Red Queen, coming out on Jan. 6 or 7**

**See you Next Time**

**~BlackRabbit101**

**R&R: Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Red Queen

**Ugh sorry I thought I would finish before the 6, but I was busy with my birthday party and homework and the young author's story writing and long terms I forgot all about this. Gomen! To make it up with you this will be a long chapter.**

**Thoughts: '**_Italic'_

**Actions: *Bold***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland (not that is story of course) or Pandora Hearts**

**Read!**

**Chapter 4: Red Queen:**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alice POV:<strong>_

I was looking for the dungeon to save Oz, but the servents in castle were so busy, I thought I was going to die for the rushing chefs or butlers/maids.

***Bump***

I turned around and saw a pink hair girl with a red crown looking at me.

" Who are you, you don't familiar.."

I was in front of the red queen.

"I'm ummmm new here, I'm from umm-"

She cutted me off and said," Oh so your new here, so from now you call me Queen Lotti!"

"Y-yes!"

"What's your name, you girl," She said pointing at me.

"umm…"

"Umm?"

"I guess…"

"Wired, well everyone one here has at least one off side."

"Umm, yes!"

Someone called the queen and away she went, shooing me off. I ran off to find Oz. The palace was huge and many people worked inside. I wished that there was at least a map. I finally was about to give up, but then I heard someone talking about going to the dungeon to serve lunch to the prisoners. I waited for them to get back to work and followed the one who was headed to the dungeon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Normal POV:<strong>_

Oz was just laying on the wooden bed in his cell, looking at the ceiling and think about how Alice is doing.

' _I wonder If Alice is ok, did she make it to the palace of the pink queen? I hope so, Please Be Ok Alice!'_

Just then a big sound landed on the bottom of the stairs. It was Alice she fell on the two guards guarding the prison. Alice looked around for Oz, then she found he and kicked open the door. Oz was looking at her surprised and shocked on how she could break in so freely. Alice smiled at him and said, " Well at least I kept my promise!" Oz felt a bit red and remembered when she shouted that she would come back for him. He smiled and replied, "Yup, I guess you did!"

Alice took his hand and ran out of the prison. Alice was still smiling big and ran to a near by room.

It was dark and reeked of wet dog. She felt a furry thing touch her back. She started to scramble around to find a lamp or so. She felt a box of matches and took one out.

***Flick***

The match lit up and there in front of her was a large dog like beast sleeping peacefully behind a large box. Alice almost screamed, but luckly Oz put him hand on her mouth and whispered.

" Shhh! You might wake him up."

Alice freed herself from his hand and grasped for air.

She noticed the box and asked, "Oz, what's inside of that big box?"

Oz looked at it for awhile and shrugged.

She smiled and said, "Well, Let's find out!"

She flew open the chest and saw a bright sliver sword. Alice picked it up and examined it.

Then, she pulled her sword that hid behind her robe and switch it.

She put the sliver sword in the sheath and the plain one in the truck and close the truck's top.

"No one will notice!" She said with a snicker.

Oz had a sweat mark on his head and looked at her with a worried smile.

Alice notice maid clothes that all maids wore in the red palace. (from chapter 48 pg 12 form the real manga tehe)

Alice smiled and threw them to Oz.

Oz looked at her with a wired face. Which made Alice throw a screen (that was leaning against a cart) at Oz.

"Happy?" She sighed and changed when Oz put up the screen.

' _She doesn't get it at all' _

Finally Oz plays along with Alice's plan.

They finally got to the door out to the main gate just when Vincent stopped their tracks and looked at them for a second or so.

"My you look very familiar."

Oz looked nervous and then finally said, " Us~" in a girly way. Alice looked pissed and crossed her arms.

Then they ran out the door and out the main gate while Vincent called for backup and chased them. It took forever to lose Vincent.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oz's Pov:<strong>_

Finally, we lost Vincent and decided to take a break near the river for water.

After awhile I heard guards and the ground shook. By that he grabbed Alice's hand and ran towards a big bridge. It took awhile until we reached the end of the bridge, but at the end there was the pink castle.

"Alice have you been here before."

She looked at me with a face that looked like she seen something wired.

Then said, " Yes and that wired queen gave me clothes."

I smiled.

'_Sharon always like girls who were cute..'_

We went into the castle and Sharon was waving at us at the gate.

She shouted, " How did it go?"

Alice close her eye and smiled while she hit her hair that made her hair flip and landed on her shoulder.

" It was a success thanked to my plan." she said with seriousness.

Alice took out the sliver sword and asked, " Asked what is this."

Sharon gasped and took it. She looked at it for a long time and said, " This sword was said that it had great power."

Alice smiled and exclaimed, " Just my type of weapon!"

* * *

><p><strong>Finished and like I said there was 1000 words actually according to my laptop there is 1024<strong>

**Hehe~! I have a good idea already. I decided there will be 6 chapters!**

**Well see you next time~!**

**Next Chapter: Chapter 5: War!**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: War

**Hello again I know I haven't added a chapter for a week or so it's because there not much review and I'm busy with hw and etc.. I'll make it long just for you guys~! Thx for reading~!**

**Disclamer: I don't own PH…**

**Read!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: War!:<strong>

_**Alice's POV:**_

* * *

><p>I can't wait to try out the new weapon I found, it's scythe that's black and red and really sharp. Suddenly the ground shook and I fell on Oz and Sharron was holding on the nearby lamppost. I hugged Oz because the ground seemed to rumble and the streets waved over. Then there was a loud "ROAR!" and it sounded as if something popped out of the ground. I heard the flapping of wings and loud roars along with people screaming. I opened my eyes and saw that I was an inch away from Oz's face. I turned red and saw Oz didn't too. I jumped up and turned to see a fire in the nearby town and above it was a large black dragon monster soaring above the town. It's wings were flapping and destroying tops of houses.<p>

"It's the Jabberwocky!"

I heard Sharron say with fear in her eyes also anger. She turned to me and handed me the sword.

"Alice go destroy that beast please!"

"Ojo-sama!"

I turned around and saw the usual clown wearing the dumb hat and eating candy. He was running toward Sharron with a surprised face.

"Ojo-sama the town has been destroyed and half of it is sucked into the Abyss! We need to do something!"

"Alice please take the sword and defeat the monster with it!"

"…..Ok!"

I took it and it glow suddenly as black surrounded me and I looked at Oz, he had a kind smile in his face and I see that he was blushing a bit. I blushed too and looked forward as the black circle covered up. I felt all the power in the scythe was flowing into me. My knees went to my chest and I hugged my knees and rested with all the power flowing into me like a waterfall. I suddenly opened my eyes it was red and glowing as I stood again and the blackness went away and I was on ground again. I felt so powerful and chains with a knife ends were flowing around me. I looked at everyone.

"So this is the power of the B-Rabbit!"

"Huh, Alice-chan how do you know that name?"

"It's simple Oz I read from books. Humph!"

"Ahh Hai!"

"Anyways Let's go!"

"Wait."

"What is it you stupid clown?"

"The contact isn't complete."

"What do you me-…!"

The dumb clown suddenly pushed Oz to me and our lips touch forcefully as we fell on the ground. I blushed a bit while Oz turned bright red. Oz was the first to go up and yell at the mad hatter. I understand why they call him the "Mad" Hatter. I got up as well and started to punch the clown because he made me loss my first kiss, but….. I guess it's ok because- Sharron cutted my thoughts off.

"Stop fighting and Start! Saving! This! Place!"

"Ok ok!"

I stopped and ran towards the other non-sucked half of town. But we were too late. Sharron couldn't help it but to fall on the ground and cry. Clown face stared at the scene. Oz was shocked. I was just looking around, but nothing was there but a deep black endless hole. I heard sounds on horses and shouts. I looked forward and saw the red queen's army of red and one that's black, I mean by black hair and black cloak. He looked like someone… but who? Suddenly from our side there was a rumble. I looked back and saw an amry of pink and Sharron was on a blue blackish horse. The clown had a big hat creature with him that was huge. Oz was just normal looking serious. I thought for a second.

'_I guess it's war! Now I can try out these new powers!'_

I smiled at that thought. Then black hole disappeared and the ground changed, it turned into like it looked like a chess board with a towers in the middle edges. The soldiers started charging and fighting. Everyone was in war. Oz was shooting off enemies who headed for Sharron. I was next to him waiting for action. All of a sudden the ground rumbled…_again. _And the Jabberwocky popped out of the middle of the board and hit the red and the pink soldiers.

"It's your move Alice!"

Sharron threw me the scythe and I ran out for the Jabberwocky smiling. Oz was chasing me and fired at the red who tried to hold

me back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Normal POV:<strong>_

* * *

><p>Oz and Alice were charging towards the black monster which attacked the pink also hitting some of the red that were in the way. Alice jumped toward the monster and slice him in the face. It didn't do much damage since the Jabberwocky's skin was hard as armor. Alice kept attacking while Oz kept her safe from the soldiers. The war just went on and on. Alice finally managed to hit the Jabberwocky on the body hard enough to make it bleed a lot. It wasn't over yet the Jabberwocky kept on attacking her. Alice just hit him off with her chain weapons.<p>

"This thing is annoying, no even more annoying that the clown!"

The Jabberwocky hitted Alice right after she said that which made her lose control of her scythe floating her up. Alice fell and became unconscious. Oz noticed.

"Alice!"

He ran over to her and carried her in bride style just before the Jabberwocky hit them with his long tail. Oz felt angry and suddenly felt some of the B-Rabbit's powers traveling into him. The scythe floated to him and Oz took it. Without any doubt, he jumped and swung the scythe with all his anger and power. The Jabberwocky screeched, but that couldn't kill him. Oz just kept hitting it. Alice eyes slowly opened and saw that Oz was fighting for her. She smiled, but the smile quickly turned into a frown. When Oz stopped to take the final swing Alice stopped him and kicked his back which made him fall and the scythe flew to her hands. Oz stood up rubbing his back.

"Alice…. Umm are you feeling ok?"

"Stupid MANSERVENT WHY ARE USING MY POWERS WITHOUT PERMISSION?"

"Sorry Alice I just wanted to protect you eh he…"

Oz rubbed the back of his head smiling a bit. Alice blushed abit.

"O-ok, but t-the don't d-do that a-again."

Alice stumble over some word and looked away with a red face. Oz stared at her for a while… then he smiled.

"Hai! Ok Alice!"

"O-ok let's finished this Jabberwocky!"

"Hai!"

Alice jumped while the Jabberwocky was still weak. Oz shot at the Jabberwocky so it doesn't move.

"DIE YOU STUPID PIECE OF TRASH!"

Alice swung the scythe with a all her might and power at once. It impact was so much the Jabberwocky screeched one last time before it fade away. The Jabberwocky turned into golden dust and it was gone at last. The pink has won and it was because of those two. Sharron cried the tears of joy. Break sighed and smiled while popping a hard candy into his mouth. The pink grab them both and threw them up and down.

"ALICE OZ ALICE OZ!"

The cheer was loud and the red was left surprise. Sharron told the red to join force to become the white. So at last the kingdom as at peace…but where didn't the Red queen and the mysterious black cloak guy go? No one knew, but they stilled live peacefully and happily. Or did they?

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Finally my hand hurted. Do you think this the end? Well your wrong. It's not there the last chapter still. See you then! <strong>

**Next chapter Ending:**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6: The End

**Hello again~ Waz up oh ya the sky. No duh *shots myself* I'm ok I have come back alive to finish the story~! Ok Let's GOOOO!**

**Discalmer: I don't own PH If I did the manga would have been on Vol. 25 already~ XDD**

**Reading Time~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Chapter The End:<strong>

_**Alice's POV:**_

* * *

><p>I woke up at 11:59 and saw Oz was laying on the edge of the bed on a chair. I blushed. I think I know my feelings for Oz now.. It's complicated though, but Alyss did tell me about it once. We don't belong in the same world. He lives in Wonderland and I lived in the Baskerville Manor. I still like him though. But I'll need to go back. Oz woke up and rubbed eyes.<p>

"Ah… good morning Alice."

"Good morning~!"

"…today you have to go back huh?"

"Ya… do you want to come?"

"Huh? Why? I-I don't know I have to stay here to take care of things… but I also want us to be together…."

I blushed… I wonder if Oz likes me back. He ran out of the bushes and when I saw him he felt like light that enlightened my whole world. I stayed at the manor's tower for years with my sister. Our parents died and we only have the servants as friends. We couldn't leave the house at all, but here I am out and in a another world. I grinned. Thanks Oz… for letting me see the world you live in.

"So…?"

"I don't know Alice.. I'll think about it ok?"

"Hai Hai."

I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I finished and saw that Oz made breakfast. He was cooking bacon, toast, and eggs. He asked me to help pour the milk in two cups. I nodded and did what was asked. I placed the cups that were filled with milk on the table. Oz putted the plates and we began to eat.

"Hey Oz… where's the clown, seaweed head, Sharron person, and the others?"

"Well… Break is going with Sharron to gather information about a thing called chains in the next town. Gil is at the Nightray's Mansion, oh Echo went with him too to visit her master. Umm Liam is at his work at Pandora."

"Oh…."

We continued eating and I finally got the guts to bring it up.

"Oz…. do you like me?"

He dropped his fork. His eyes widened and he was in a surprised mood.

"W-what?"

"You heard me, do you like me?"

"….yes I like you."

"Which friend or lover?"

"….both?"

"Hmm well me too I like you too!"

I smiled and blushed. Oz looked at me and he looked red. Oz smiled as well.

"Oz does this mean we are a couple, because Alyss said the two people who likes each other are couples."

"….. ya we are a couple and .. Who's Alyss?"

"Oh she is my twin sister, but she is completely different then me!"

"Hmm…"

I finished and washed my plates. I know I might go back soon maybe at night or so. Break said most humans return at night. Oz and I went to the living room and started to get to know each other.

"Hey Oz?"

"Ya Alice?"

"Do you have any family members?"

"…yes…My mom died when I was little… my dad hates me. I'm happy though my uncle is like a dad to me and my sister Aida is at a boarding school, but we write to each other everyday."

"hmm. My mom Lacie was sent to the abyss I don't know if she is dead or alive though… My dad is unknown right now. My uncle Glen or Oswald is like a father, but he doesn't come out of his room. I have a sister Alyss who is the complete opposite of me, she has white hair and lavender eyes while I have black and purple eyes. Soo I'm like you."

"You are.."

He was shocked, but he smiled though. I was glad we are so much alike. Afterwards we continue asking each other question. I looked at the clock. It was 3:42. I got hungry.

"Oz! Manservant!"

"What? I'm you manservant now?"

"Yes, and I need meat now!"

"Hai Hai."

Oz went to the kitchen and cooked a steak. I drooled watching him put sauce and spices on it. He set two plate of steak on the table and put out the silverware.

"Good job I praised you!"

"….ok thanks.."

I sat down and started eating. It was delicious the sauce made it juicy and beefy.. The pepper made flavor out of it.

"Wow your good at cooking I like the sauce!"

"Hehe thanks it's my family's secret recipe for steak."

"Hmm I praise your family as well."

He smiled and I continue eating. I finished and left Oz doing the dishes. I took out something out of my pocket. It was a pocket watch that Oz dropped when he fell into that black hole. I should give it to him soon. I sat on the couch and looked at the clock once again. It read 4:21. I waited for Oz to finish and finally he did. I went to him and took his hand. He looked at me in confusion and I just smiled. I putted the watch in his hands.

"Where's you pocket watch! You dropped it, also it has a nice melody."

"Thanks, my ancestor Jack made it along with a friend."

"Hmm that cool."

"Alice?"

"Ya?"

"I made up my mind."

"Hmm?"

"I'll go with you to the other world."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"But what about your family?"

"I'm sure they will understand, maybe they will be there too. I heard that if a wonderlander goes to another world the people who are friends or family can go to."

"Sure I will go."

"Me too!"

"Hmm I guess I'll go too.."

"I wonder what's like."

"I'm going if nee-san is going too!"

"I'll follow you everywhere Vincent-sama."

"Alice what's your answer?"

I turned around and saw that everyone was there and agreed to go. I smiled.

"Ok! Everyone see you there!"

We had a great time. Then finally at six the clown came up to me. Everyone gathered around me.

"Alice see ya there!"

"You too Oz. Minna I'll see you all soon!"

I started to fade away. Everything was black. I heard something.

"Alice! Alice wake up! Alice."

I woke up and found my sister in front of me.

"Alice you always fall asleep during my stories!"

Alyss put on her pout face.

"Ah sorry Alyss….. Was it all a dream?"

"What?"

"Ah nothing never mind."

"Ok then we better go back to our tower or Glen will worry he always think we are is his responsibility, but we can take care of ourselves."

We walked back to the tower and went to sleep, but I was wide awake.

'_Was it all a dream? But we promised to meet again.. I wait for them!'_

Week after week there were no signs of them around, but there were news about new things like three new dukedoms which are Vessalius, Rainsworth, and Nightray. Also a new organization called Pandora. I though if they were my friend is Wonderland. But weeks after weeks until finally my 13th birthday, I gave up I don't think their were real anymore. But then at 3:00 one of the maid told me that a Vessalius young master had visit me. I sighed and went to greet him/her. I went to the doorway and heard a familiar voice.

"Alice~!"

"Oz?"

We hugged and lived happily ever after.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha what a wired ending… oh well I hope you guys like it~ Please Review and see you in a another story soon!<strong>

**The End**

**Review Time~!**


End file.
